


Coming Home

by RubyWoods



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWoods/pseuds/RubyWoods
Summary: Ben gets shot in the woods. What if he never met Sarah and makes it to camp. 3x3-3x4. Spoilers.





	1. 1

 

“That’s no way to treat a man of God, Tallmadge,”  says a voice behind me. I quickly turn and try to reach my gun, but the man cocks his gun and I stop, putting my hands in the air. “No need to move. You’re fine there,” he says.

 

“Gamble?” I question

 

“So you do know my name. Spares me the introduction. Tell me, Major, what did your lot do with that fool Shanks? Hang him? Enlist him?”

 

I find my voice, “You were the reverend's contact. So he was working for Andre.”

 

“We were supposed to meet today, actually. Looks like you spared me that introduction as well.” He suddenly points his gun at me, “Move to shore.” He walks closer, “Slow and steady.”

 

I walk slowly towards the shore. He comes even closer.

 

“That’s far enough. Turn around.” I do as I’m told. “Now kneel down.”

 

Again I do as I’m told. Once I do I say, “I am an officer in the Continental Army. Protocol dictates-”

 

  
I suddenly wake, coughing. My vision blurred, I start looking around. Once my vision clears I see Gamble. He smiles.

 

“Ahh, he wakes.” I try at my tied hands, but only feel the ropes cut me in the process. Gamble, still sitting, offers me a piece of jerky. “Hungry?”

 

“Where are we?” I demand.

 

“You’re on you’re way to meet Major Andre. It’s the least you could do for me seeing that you fouled my mission.”

 

“I won’t talk. You might as well kill me now.”

 

Gamble stands, “Oh, I’d love to. Give you a second smile like I did for your old man Sackett.” He leans over me. “But I got chastised you see. Won’t make the mistake twice.”

 

He pulls me off the horse and I fall to the ground. He roughly gets me to my feet. Once we get to the fire he pushes me back down.

 

"You're a pretty boy, aren't ya? Let's see how strong you really are."

 

He begins to undo my pants. My eyes widen as I realize what he's going to do.

 

"Ah, now he gets it. We're going to have fun, you and me."

 

He pulls my pants down and I blush. No one has ever seen me before. He takes out his knife.

 

"Spend your legs," he demands.

 

"And what if I don't?" I jeer. "You'll kill me?"

 

"No, I'll make you wish you were dead. Now do as you're told."

 

My strong-will shrinking, I do it. Pinning me down, he begins to slash my thighs and hips. I bit back a cry of pain. After a little bit, he puts the knife down out of my reach.

 

"Now, for the fun."

 

I manage to get away, but not without injury. Pain shot through me as I rode the horse.   
                                                                                                                                             Mid-day

I ride my horse into camp. I need to find Washington so I may report. My wound was still bleeding and I felt light-headed, but my first duty was to report. A group was gathering by the time I made it near Washington’s tent, Washington himself in the lead. When he sees me, his face falls.

 

I try to get off my horse gracefully, but fall to the ground. Washington helps me up and says quietly, “What happened? Nevermind, let’s get you to a doctor.”

 

I shake off Washington’s hand, which was still on my arm steading me. “I need to give my report, sir.”

 

He sighs, “Fine, but I’m still sending for a doctor. You look like hell.” To the crowd, he says, “Major Tallmadge was attacked on his way back from a scouting mission. He’s going to be all right.” With that, he takes my arm and guides me to his tent. He sits and says, “Why don’t you take a seat as well, Major? I don’t want you to faint on me.”

 

I nod and sit, grunting as I do so. At Washington’s look of concern, I say, “I’m fine, sir. Just a graze.”

 

“A graze wouldn’t bleed that much. Don’t lie to me.”

 

I hang my head. I feel tears coming. I try to stop them but fail. I cry silently, knowing the part of my journey I can never tell him.

 

“Major?” I don’t look up. “Ben?!” I look up at that. He sees my tears. “What’s wrong?”

 

I shake my head, not wanting to answer. “Nothing, sir.” My voice shakes, giving me away.

 

He narrows his eyes, “Tell me what’s wrong.” When I don’t say anything, his gaze softens. “Please, Ben. I just want to help you.”

 

“I know,” I say softly, “I’m fine, really.” I know he sees right past my words.

 

“Then why won’t you let me?” I refuse to look Washington in the eyes.

 

“I don’t want to trouble you with my burdens, sir. It’s nothing.”

 

“If it were nothing, you wouldn’t be crying. You’re strong, Ben. And strong people know when to ask for help.”

 

“There’s nothing you can do about it. It already happened. There’s nothing you can do.”

 

“I can kill whoever did this to you.” I look at him. By this point, he was in front of his desk kneeling next to me. In my misery, I didn’t notice.

 

“Sir? Why would you-”

 

 

“Why would I do that for you? You’ve always been so strong. It pains me to see you like this. Let me help you.”

 

The tent flap opens and Washington greets the doctor.

 

“Doctor Gale, this is Major Tallmadge. He was attacked on his way back from a scouting mission. He was shot.”

 

“Yes, I’ll take a look at that. Any other injuries, Major?”

 

I’m about to shake my head, then nod. “One of them cut my legs.”

 

“All right, I’ll take a look at that too. Can you help me get these clothes off? They’re sodden with blood.”

 

I nod. With his help, we get off my shirt, waistcoat, and overcoat. He then goes for the pants and I begin to panic. I back up, my head shaking wildly. Washington puts a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

 

“I think the major can get that by himself.”

 

“Of course, sir.” He pulls back and then I, with hands shaking, take off my pants. Washington grabs a blanket and gives it to me. I nod my thanks. The doctor instructs me to sit. He prods for the bullet. It takes what seems like forever till he’s done. He dresses the wound, then bandages it. Then he looks at my legs. The cuts were deep, but not infected. Nodding to Washington the doctor leaves.

 

“Sir,” I say softly.

 

“My God, Ben. What did they do to you? They touched you didn’t they?” I didn’t respond, I didn’t have to.

 

"Just don't tell anyone. Please. I don't want to be seen as weak."

 

“Why would you be seen as weak, Ben?”

 

“Men aren’t supposed to get raped.”

 

“They went all the way?”

 

I nod. I’m on the verge of tears and Washington knows it. He comes over and I take a step back. He frowns.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check that you're okay. Can I see?"

I nod, slowly removing my blanket. Washington looks me up and down. He takes a step closer and it takes all I have not to step back. He leans in close to see my cuts, but I know he looking at me. After that, he backs away.

 

"Why don't you put that blanket on?" I sigh in relief. I do as I'm told. He goes out of the tent for a minute then comes back in. "I asked for Brewster to be found and for you to get a uniform."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"Why don't you get some rest? You can use my bed."

 

Sir, I couldn't. I would not-"

 

"Ben," he says silencing me, "It's all right. You'll feel better once you get some sleep."

 

I know he's right. He knows I'm not going to leave the tent without my uniform. So I nod and climb into his bed. Soon I'm asleep.


	2. Help?

I need help titling a new story. It's a historical romance set in the 1930's in a insane asylum. My title ideas are;

The Flames of Insanity

Followers of the Night

Fate Set in the Stars

Lovers of Anguish

Fate of the Insane

Children of Freedom

Rebels of Fate

Fate of the Night's Children

Fate of the Lost Ones

If you have any other ideas, I an open to suggestions. Thanks


End file.
